Bukan Maksudku
by Alisa Jang
Summary: Interesting at the first sight nyatanya tak membuat jaminan untuk Yixing mudah menjatuhkan cintanya pada sosok dewasa Junmyeon /it's SuLay or JoonXing again n again/


Title : Bukan Maksudku

Genre : Romance

Main Cast :

Yixing

minor!Junmyeon

it's **Boys Love** so if you don't like ya don't read aja :D

.

.

.

.

.

"do si la fa re do re mi..do si la fa re do si do...tiga, empat.."

Sang guru vokal memberi aba-aba dan serentak paduan suara itupun bernyanyi

"Gaudeamus igitur juvenes dum sumus... pos ju cundam juventutem pos molestam senectutem... nosa bebit humus...nosa bebit humus..." (di skip ya ini lagunya biar nggak kelamaan.)

"oke, latihan hari ini cukup. Sudah hafal semua lagunya?"

"sudah paak.."

"besok kita sudah memasuki H-2 jadi saya harap kalian bisa jaga kesehatan, jaga suara dan coba untuk latihan pernafasan sendiri supaya berkurang itu yang ambil nafas ditengah-tengah lagu jadi tidak terdengar putus-putus, oh ya.. jangan lupa dipelajari lirik lagu kolaborasinya dan usahakan besok sudah hafal karena besok kita mulai latihan langsung dengan tim mereka, mengerti?"

"mengertiii.."

"baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, langsung pulang dan hati-hati di jalan ya. Selamat sore."

"selamat soree..."

.

.

.

Yixing pov

Haaah... latihan hari ini terasa sangat lama dan melelahkan karena memang durasinya ditambah dan lagi cukup banyak kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang masih kami lakukan sehingga harus mengulang lagi lagunya dari awal, menyanyikan 10 macam lagu dalam sehari dengan kekuatan vokal penuh itu sangatlah menguras tenaga meskipun kami bernyanyi dengan banyak orang, tapi tetap saja... capek.

Namaku Zhang Yixing, panggil saja Yixing. Aku mahasiswa semester 3 di salah satu universitas swasta di Seoul meskipun aku masuk ke fakultas Ekonomi tepatnya jurusan akuntansi namun bukan berarti hidupku hanya untuk menghitung Laba/Rugi dan pajak penghasilan saja, aku juga menyukai seni sebenarnya tapi karena aku tidak terlalu pandai bermain alat musik maka olah vokal yang aku pilih, ya.. seperti yang kalian tau aku adalah anggota paduan suara di kampus. Tadi kami sedang latihan untuk persiapan wisuda senior kami, sebenarnya sejak sebulan yang lalu latihan kami lebih intens daripada sebelum-sebelumnya, dan ooh... berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya, kali ini tim paduan suara kami juga akan berkolaborasi di beberapa lagu dengan pemain musik dari luar kampus. Aku jadi penasaran akan seperti apa konsep kolaborasi kami nanti, hmm semoga besok kami bisa latihan dengan baik dan sesuai yang aku bayangkan.

Yixing pov end

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 14.00, seperti yang telah diberitahukan kemarin bahwa hari ini tim paduan suara kampus akan mulai latihan kolaborasinya. Setelah pemanasan dengan menyanyikan lagu-lagu inti, kini mulailah miss Hwang pendamping sekaligus penanggung jawab tim paduan suara mulai mengenalkan tim pemusik yang diundang oleh pihak kampus untuk menjadi salah satu pengisi acara juga.

"baiklah, mereka ini adalah grup musik yang akan berkolaborasi dengan kalian nanti, mereka ini rela datang jauh-jauh dari luar kota loh hanya untuk berkolaborasi dengan kalian." Celoteh miss Hwang yang juga ditanggapi dengan tawa kecil dari yang lain.

"oke, sepertinya saya tidak harus memperkenalkan kalian satu persatu karena akan terlalu lama. Nanti kalau mau kenalan, kenalan sendiri saja ya... bekerja samalah dengan baik, buat diri kalian senyaman mungkin walaupun ini pertama kalinya kalian bertemu. Fighting semuanya..."

Miss Hwang memang seperti itu, selalu semangat meski yang diajak berkoar-koar sih kelihatannya biasa saja.

Latihan pun dimulai, meskipun sudah dapat semangat dari miss Hwang tapi yang namanya pertemuan pertama akan terasa sedikit kaku dan kesalahan banyak sekali terjadi, mulai dari salah lirik, tempo musik yang terlalu cepat, telat masuk sampai crash antar anggota tim paduan suara karena memang untuk lagu persembahan ini mereka bernayanyi dengan gerakan.

.

Meanwhile, beralih dari riuhnya usaha mereka semua untuk menyelaraskan musik dan vokal, satu orang terlihat seperti tengah fokus memperhatikan sesuatu, atau seseorang mungkin?

Dan dia adalah Yixing, tak ada yang menyadari memang dia tengah memperhatikan apa atau siapa, tapi terlihat jelas bahwa sesekali matanya akan terkunci pada satu titik, entah apa yang ada didalam pikirannya tentang objek tersebut tapi binar-binar kecil muncul di kelerengnya yang jernih.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan cukup cepat, semua bekerja keras hari ini, hingga hari mulai petang dan mereka akan melanjutkan latihan mereka esok hari saat gladi resik.

"tidak terasa ya, tiba-tiba hari sudah mulai gelap. Baiklah kita selesai dulu sampai disini, tadi saya lihat kolaborasi kalian sudah cukup bagus tinggal mungkin harus lebih diperhatikan lagi temponya, dihafalkan lagi part-part kalian masuknya dan besok adalah latihan terakhir sekaligus gladi resik kalian jadi usahakan sekali istirahat cukup, dijaga stamina dan vokalnya. Semoga besok kalian semua sudah benar-benar siap."

"iyaa miiiss" entah karena memang paduan suara atau apa mereka selalu kompak kalau harus menjawab sesuatu.

"baiklah, sampai jumpa besok dan hati-hati di jalan ya semuanya, selamat sore.."

Dan semuanya saling membungkuk untuk selanjutnya membubarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari 'H' pun datang, nervous? Sudah pasti. Meskipun bukan untuk pertama kalinya tim paduan suara ini tampil, tapi bagi mereka saat eksekusi begini justru menambah beban mental mereka. But, show must go on... apapun keadaan emosi mereka saat ini mereka harus tetap tersenyum dan tampil sebaik mungkin.

Tidak mudah memang menghadapi hampir seribu pasang mata yang seperti menyorot kalian satu per satu, meskipun personil mereka bahkan berjumlah lebih dari 40 orang namun posisi mereka yang dekat dari jangkauan mata para wisudawan, tamu undangan, guru-guru besar kampus dan tamu-tamu kehormatan lainnya membuat mereka keringat dingin juga, tapi tetap profesionalitas harus diutamakan.

Akhirnya, semua lagu inti telah mereka bawakan dengan sempurna, dan inilah puncaknya...

"hadirin dan wisudawan sekalian, marilah sejenak kita nikmati persembahan kolaborasi dari tim paduan suara universitas bersama EXO Instruments."

Sang pembawa acara telah mempersilahkan kedua penampil untuk mempersiapkan diri, baik tim paduan suara dan tim EXO instruments telah menempati posisi masing-masing, sampai aba-aba berdenting dan mereka mencurahkan segala usaha keras mereka meski hanya 2 hari berlatih, dengan sedikit sentuhan orchestra dan bernada ceria baik dari tim paduan suara ataupun tim EXO instruments sendiri terlihat menikmati.

Lirik demi lirik mengalun dengan indahnya yang singkron dengan musik yang mengalun, namun tak hanya lirik lagu saja yang menguar di aula besar itu, lirik-an mata seseorang pun turut meramaikan suasana meriah penampilan istimewa ini,

' _yaa, aku memperhatikannya lagi, dan kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya, aku merasa tidak sendiri karena nyatanya dia juga menatapku, aku yakin aku tidak salah mengartikan. Alunan musik yang bernada ceria ini secara tak sadar membuat kami tak berhenti tersenyum. Seperti ada makna tersirat jika kami sedang saling menyemangati, meskipun pada kenyataanya kami bahkan tak pernah saling bicara apalagi mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi aku tidak berharap apapun, aku hanya senang karena kami seperti menciptakan chemistry tersendiri.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing pov,

Pagi hari yang cerah, hari ini aku tetap menjalani kuliah seperti biasa. Setelah kemarin aku –bersama anggota paduan suara yang lain tentunya- bekerja keras melawan nervous, sekarang aku sangat lega dan senang rasanya mengetahui jika banyak yang bilang penampilan kami luar biasa kemarin.

"Yixiiiing..." teriak salah satu temanku, Baekhyun. Yaa, kami berada di kelas sekarang.

"hmm." Jawabku ringan sambil tetap memainkan ponsel

"semalam miss Hwang minta nomormu padaku."

"kenapa harus padamu, bukan kah miss Hwang punya daftar semua nomor ponsel anggota paduan suara?"

"dia hanya memastikan apakah kau benar masih menggunakan nomor itu."

"ooh, memangnya ada apa?"

"ciyee Yixing ciyeee.." seketika aku mengernyit, aku tau Baekhyun memang selalu bertindak diluar nalar, tapi kali ini... aku benar-benar tidak tau apa maksudnya tiba-tiba menggodaku seperti itu.

"kenapa sih?"

"nih dengerin ya, aku bacakan chat miss Hwang padaku semalam."

Tak perlu menjawab, aku tau kalau dia pasti mengerti aku siap mendengarkan.

"awalnya miss Hwang mengirim chat begini _'Baekhyun,bisa kau kirimkan nomor ponsel Yixing padaku?'_ Lalu aku berikan nomor ponselmu dan aku tanya untuk apa, lalu miss Hwang membalas _'salah satu anggota EXO instruments ada yang ingin kenalan dengan Yixing, dia salah satu pemain biolanya.'_ "

"ciyeee Yixing ciyeee..." oke, aku tidak hanya berdua saja dengan Baekhyun tapi hampir seluruh teman sekelasku tengah berada di kelas menanti mata kuliah jam pertama dan ternyata mereka menyimak percakapan kami, dan aku hanya diam berusaha menutupi rasa malu.

"Baekhyun lanjutkan." Itu suara Jongin, dia memang selalu penasaran

"aku tanya pada miss Hwang orangnya yang seperti apa karena seingatku kan pemain biolanya ada 4 orang tapi miss Hwang bilang dia juga lupa lupa ingat wajahnya." Lanjut Baekhyun

"memangnya EXO instruments itu siapa?" ,sudah kubilang kan Jongin itu selalu penasaran.

"EXO instruments itu mereka grup musik yang berkolaborasi dengan paduan suara kemarin saat tampil di acara wisuda." Kyungsoo membantu menjelaskan

"waah.. Yixing akan dapat pacar pemain biola rupanya." Jongdae ikut-ikutan menggoda

"apaan siih, orangnya saja aku tidak tau. Jangan gampang menyimpulkan begitu ah."

' _malu tauuk'_ tambahku dalam hati.

"lalu, apa semalam kau dapat sms, telfon atau apa gitu dari nomor asing?" Kyungsoo memastikan

"tidak ada. seingatku sih." Jawabku mencoba santai

"aah, mungkin dia masih malu, hahaha" simpul Baekhyun dan aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

Hmm...pemain biola ya, aku ingat sekali sih kalau orang yang aku perhatikan itu juga salah satu pemain biolanya, tapi apa mungkin kebetulannya seakurat ini...atau mungkin bukan dia tapi yang lain? ,jangan Ge-eR dulu Zhang Yixing siapa tau memang bukan dia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagi mahasiswa sepertiku, hari sabtu adalah hari libur yang sebenarnya ya meskipun minggu juga tetap libur tapi bagiku minggu adalah 'hari menyelesaikan tugas' untuk kuliah keesokan harinya.

Ditengah ritualku meditasi (bukan makna sebenarnya) diatas kasur, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, satu chat masuk ke nomorku (bayangin model chatting di whatsapp ya, yang ada tanda strip dan petik satu itu isi pesannya. #semogapaham)

+6281xxxxxxxxx

-' _hai Yixing._ '-

Nomor asing?, tak perlu banyak berpikir langsung saja aku mengetik balasan dan mengirimnya.

-'hai juga, siapa ini?'-

Tidak lama, dan ponselku kembali berbunyi.

-' _aku salah satu pemain biola dari EXO instruments, ingat kan? Yang berkolaborasi dengan paduan suara dari kampusmu waktu itu_ '-

Ooh, here you are... rupanya keberaniannya sudah terkumpul untuk menghubungiku,hihihi. Kerena sudah diliputi penasaran sejak awal, aku mencoba untuk tidak banyak basa-basi.

-'iya aku ingat. Tapi kau yang mana? Kan pemain biolanya ada 4 orang'-

-' _bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi aku ingat kalau kita saling memperhatikan satu sama lain saat perform :D ,kalau kau masih ingat aku yang berdiri nomor 2 dari kanan dekat pemain cello._ '-

~ _Holy Grail_... –lagunya Jay z dong-

Aku duduk seketika dan entah kenapa darahku sepenuhnya naik ke wajah, orang itu, dia...benar, dia orang yang aku perhatikan, tapi aku juga tak terlalu yakin karena bahkan kulihat display gambarnya bukan fotonya melainkan sebuah biola, oleh karena itu aku mencoba memastikan.

-'apa kau yang memakai kemeja putih?'-

-' _kami semua memang memakai kemeja putih dan tuxedo saat perform._ '-

-'oh ya? Benarkah?, haha aku tidak terlalu ingat saat itu.'-

Bodoh kau Yixing saking fokusnya pada seseorang sampai tidak tau apa yang lainnya kenakan.

-' _tapi kau tau atau ingat aku yang mana kan?_ '-

-'iya iya aku ingat. Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tau namamu..'-

-' _kau bisa memanggilku suho_ '-

-'suho? Apa itu nama asli?'-

-' _bukan :) nama asliku Junmyeon, Kim Junmyeon. Boleh aku tau juga nama lengkapmu?_ '-

-'Zhang Yixing'-

-' _nama yang manis, sama seperti orangnya :)_ -

-'kau bisa saja...'-

Yaa... aku tau dia hanya sekedar basa-basi tapi, menyenangkan juga, haha. Tak memungkiri bahwa aku ingin lebih dekat dengan orang ini, semoga saja semua berjalan dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah hari ini, cuaca sejuk dan udara terasa segar setelah hujan deras semalam, agaknya sih ini hari paling sempurna untuk melanjutkan bergelung dalam selimut. Meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 yang seharusnya sudah masuk jam pertama, tapi tempat parkir mahasiswa masih cukup sepi, yaa... sudah kubilang kan ini hari yang sempurna untuk bergelung dalam selimut lebih lama.

 _Diing..._

-' _pagi yixing :D_ '-

Aah... awesome guy ini lagi, jadi semakin terasa indah saja pagi hari ini.

-'pagi juga junmyeon :D'-

-' _kuliah hari ini?_ '-

-'tentu saja, sekarang aku sudah di kampus'-

-' _baiklah belajar yang rajin kalau begitu, supaya pandai :D_ '-

-'aku memang sudah pandai tau...'-

-' _ya ya...calon istriku memang harus pandai_ '-

Tunggu, calon istri dia bilang?, apa dia sudah seserius itu?, bahkan aku berpikir akan jadi pacarnya saja belum sempat, dia sudah menyimpulkan begitu, Heol~

-'haha, ya ya terserahmu lah'-

-' _:D selamat belajar kalau begitu_ '-

-'iya, kau juga selamat beraktivitas.'-

"YIXING"

"aigoo...aaah Baekhyun, pagi-pagi sudah buat orang kaget saja." ,belatung satu ini kadang-kadang buat mood swing juga, maaf Baek.

"kau sih, perasaan aku sudah di sampingmu daritadi tapi kau sibuk dengan ponselmu."

"oh ya?, maaf kalau begitu aku tidak tau." Aku pun menyimpan ponselku dan mulai fokus bicara dengan Baekhyun.

"tidak masalah. Eh iya, bagaimana?"

"apanya?"

"ituu... pemain biola EXO instruments, dia sudah menghubungimu?"

Dia ingat rupanya, tadinya kupikir dia tak akan peduli...

"kau telat Baekhyunniiiiie, kami sudah bertukar pesan dari seminggu yang lalu."

"benarkah? Aaaaah, kenapa kau tidak cerita padakuuu?" oke, Baekhyun mulai merajuk.

"buat apa?, lagipula aku tak ingin kau tanya padaku dan bercerita pada teman-teman yang macam-macam."

"huhh, tau begitu tak usah kuberi tahukan saja nomor ponselmu pada miss Hwang."

"kalaupun seperti itu bukan aku juga yang rugi Baek... bukan aku yang minta kenalan dengan orang itu." Baekhyun dan siapapun memang tak ada yang tau jika sebelumnya aku sudah memperhatikan orang ini –Junmyeon-

"iya juga sih, eh ngomong-ngomong orangnya yang mana sih? siapa namanya?"

"namanya Junmyeon, dia yang berdiri sebelah kanan pemain cello"

"aaaaah, aku ingat...dia yang agak lebih pendek dari yang lain itu kan?" –Baekhyuuun -_- kadang mulutnya sangat luar biasa.

"ya tidak perlu sesemangat itu bilang pendeknya"

"hehe, memang iya kan?, eh tapi apa dia juga mahasiswa? Berapa usianya? Hmm, kalau kulihat dari struktur wajahnya sih kalaupun lebih tua mungkin tak terlalu jauh selisihnya dari kita, tapi aku yankinnya sih mungkin masih sepantaran." Analisa Baekhyun

"begitu? Aku sih berpikir dia lebih tua, tidak yakin kalau dia sepantaran dengan kita."

"kau tidak tau berapa usianya?" ,wajah Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat _want to know_ sekali :D

"belum tanya sampai kesitu."

"haaah?, kau bilang sudah sejak seminggu lalu berkomunikasi tapi tidak tau usianya?"

"itu terlalu privasi Baek, nanti deh, suatu saat pasti aku tanya."

"dasar lamban."

Aku hanya menggeleng, bukan hal baru kalau Baekhyun menggerutu seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu lebih menjalani kedekatan di dunia maya sebenarnya tak membatasi kami untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain walaupun memang tidak sedetail jika mengenal secara langsung, tapi dari sikap dan bahasanya yang dia tulis lewat chatting kami sejauh ini, seolah-olah –menurutku- merepresentasikan sosoknya yang dewasa dan kalem. Bahkan sejak awal memperhatikan, wajahnya yang setenang air di bak mandi itu benar-benar mengagumkan. Aku jadi ingin tau selembut apa suaranya ketika berbicara, yaah sejauh ini kami memang belum se-berani itu untuk bicara dengan suara masing-masing, dan aku bersyukur dengan itu karena sungguh aku tipe orang yang mudah kehabisan kata-kata dalam sebuah pembicaraan terutama dengan orang asing. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, seharian ini dia belum mengirim satu chat pun, apa dia sedang sib...

 _Diing..._

Panjang umur, kubuka aplikasinya dan itu memang dari dia.

 **Kim Suho**

-' _hai Yixing..._ '-

-'hai juga Junmyeon.'-

-' _sudah pulang kuliah?_ '-

-'sudah, tumben baru muncul, hehehe'-

-' _kau menungguku :D aku sedang latihan tadi, seminggu lagi kami ada perform di sebuah festival musik di Busan._ '-

-'menunggumu? tidak juga, hanya tidak biasanya saja. Benarkah? Waah, kalian sering perform keluar kota ya.'-

-' _yaa lumayan... kau sudah makan?_ '-

-'sudah, bagaimana denganmu?'-

-' _belum, nanti saja dulu._ '-

-'ya terserahmu sih, kalau sakit kan bukan orang lain yang merasakan.'-

-' _hehe, iya iya... setelah ini aku akan makan._ '-

Ah, aku jadi ingat percakapanku dengan Baekhyun waktu itu.

-'hmm... Junmyeon,'-

' _yaa.._ '

Aku menimbang-nimbang lagi. Aduuuh, jadi tanya tidak ya?, kalau tanya nanti dibilang kepo kalau tidak nanti malah jadi penasaran berkepanjangan.

Jadi-tidak-jadi-tidak-jadi-tidak-

aaaaaaahh go ahead saja lah... huh, pelan-pelan aku mulai mengetik dan akhirnya mengirimkannya.

-'Junmyeon, boleh aku tanya sesuatu yang lebiiiih pribadi?'-

-' _silahkan..._ '-

Lampu hijau sepertinya, dia bahkan tidak mengajukan syarat apapun. Kalimat basa-basi mungkin cukup bagus untuk mengawali.

-'Junmyeon,kau ini sebenarnya lebih tua atau lebih muda dariku sih?, aku tidak tau harus memanggilmu apa, hyung atau dongsaeng?'-

-' _panggil saja junmyeon seperti biasa._ '-

-'bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin tau seberapa tua dirimu ,hahaha'-

Yaaa, bercanda sedikit sepertinya tidak apa-apa.

-' _setelah cukup lama kita berkomunikasi kenapa kau baru menanyakan umurku sekarang?_ '-

-'aku juga baru terpikir sekarang, aku memanggilmu Junmyeon seolah-olah kita seumuran, padahal mungkin kau lebih tua dariku, kan tidak sopan namanya.'-

-' _lantas setelah tau usiaku kau akan menghindar?_ '-

Aku mengernyit, apa maksudnya?

-'memangnya kenapa?, kalau hanya karena itu aku janji tidak akan menghindar'-

-' _:D ,tidak perlu sampai berjanji. Aku takut kalau kau tidak bisa menepatinya nanti. Sebenarnya aku memang lebih tua darimu._ '-

-'baiklah kalau begitu cepat beritahu aku berapa tepatnya usiamu?'-

-' _kau dulu sebutkan berapa usiamu?_ '-

Orang ini, tinggal jawab angka saja susah sekali sih, malah berbelit-belit...

-'tahun ini aku 20 tahun.'-

-' _hmm benar dugaanku kalau kau masih diantara umur itu_ '-

-'ya ya... sekarang sebutkan berapa usiamu?'-

-' _coba kau tebak :D_ '-

-'entahlah ahjussi, mungkin usiamu sudah memasuki kepala 5? Hahaha'-

-' _haha... ya kau benar bulan depan aku sudah 50 tahun._ '-

-'berhenti bercanda Junmyeon, serius, aku ingin tahu.'-

-' _tapi kau yakin tidak akan terkejut?_ '-

Aduuh...malah semakin buat penasaran saja. Memang berapa sih? 25 tahun? Tidak apa-apa Junmyeon...

-'tidaaak, kau jangan khawatir.'-

-' _usia kita selisih..._ '-

Okee Junmyeon sengaja memotong pesannya sepertinya, dan aku juga sengaja untuk tidak membalas apapun sebelum dia benar-benar menjawab. Aku tunggu beberapa menit dan ponselku kembali berdering.

 _Diing..._

-' _kau masih disitu? Kenapa tidak dibalas?_ '-

Kembali aku hanya diam, kalau dia bisa membuatku sulit mendapat jawaban, aku juga bisa membuatnya menunggu seperti itu.

 _Diing..._

-' _oke oke you did it, usia kita selisih kurang lebih 10 tahun sebenarnya._ '-

Aku membacanya dengan seksama dan haahhh _~what theeeee..._

Bagai dihisap dementor, aku bahkan tak tau lagi harus menjawab apa. Demi apapun yang ada didunia ini, benarkah selisih kita sejauh itu?, tapi kulihat dia... aku jadi mengingat lagi pembicaraanku dengan Baekhyun waktu itu tentang berapa usia Junmyeon. Ngomong-ngomong, dia tidak salah menulis angka kan?, masih dengan ragu akhirnya aku mengetik sesuatu untuk membalas pesannya.

-'ooh, selisih 10 tahun.'-

Otak sialan, kenapa hanya itu yang bisa aku ketik untuk membalas pesannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Diing..._

 **Kim Suho**

-' _yixing..._ '-

-'yaa,'-

-' _kau sedang sibuk ya?_ '-

-'tidak juga. Kenapa memangnya?'-

-' _tidak apa-apa. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku sangat merindukanmu._ '-

-'oh ya?'-

-' _hmm...kira-kira boleh tidak kalau lain kali aku ke kampusmu?, aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi_ '-

-'silahkan saja, tapi kurasa tidak bisa jika dalam waktu dekat. Kami sedang masuk masa-masa UAS dan sebentar lagi libur panjang. Jadi kau harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.'-

-' _begitu ya. Lalu tidak bisakah kita bertemu di tempat lain selain kampus?_ '-

-'emm, kalau itu aku juga tidak bisa dalam waktu dekat. Kau tau aku tipe orang yang mudah awkward jadi, yaaa mungkin lain kali.'-

-' _ooh begitu :D baiklah tidak masalah_ '-

Semenjak hari dimana aku tau usia Junmyeon –sebenarnya tidak enak juga kalau masih harus hanya memanggil nama- yang sebenarnya, entah kenapa ada yang berubah dari cara penerimaanku terhadapnya. Bahkan setelah hari itu juga aku merasa pembicaraan Junmyeon semakin terdengar serius, mulai dari membicarakan tentang orang tua, akan tinggal dimana setelah menikah nanti, sampai ingin pendamping hidup yang seperti apa nantinya.

Ya Tuhan, seandainya saja aku bisa tau lebih awal dan tidak harus sampai sejauh ini. Bukan maksudku untuk menyakiti hatinya setelah ini, tapi perbedaan umur sejauh itu belum bisa aku terima. Kuliahku saja belum sampai setengah jalan dan dia sudah bicara seolah-olah rencana menikah kita sudah dekat, sedangkan aku bahkan belum punya rencana harus bekerja dimana setelah lulus kuliah nanti.

Perlahan aku memang sudah mengurangi intensitas komunikasiku dengan Junmyeon, beberapa alasan aku buat hanya untuk sekedar menghindari dia memiliki perasaan lebih padaku, alasan semasuk akal mungkin agar aku tidak secara langsung terkesan memberinya harapan besar, tapi entahlah apa dia merasa atau tidak karena yang kutau dari pesannya dia seolah tidak mempedulikannya.

Maafkan aku Junmyeon, bukan maksudku untuk mempermainkan perasaanmu, bukan maksudku untuk tidak menepati janjiku seperti yang aku sampaikan padamu kala itu, bukan maksudku mengakhirinya dengan buruk setelah awalnya aku membuat perasaan kita seperti nyata, sungguh bukan maksudku untuk menghindarimu seperti ini. Kuharap jika suatu saat kau bertanya dan aku harus menjawab, aku punya alasan untuk menjelaskan semua maksudku padamu.

.Yixing pov end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berselang dan Yixing semakin dibuat bimbang oleh perasaannya, di satu sisi dia menyukai sosok perhatian Junmyeon, namun bukan hanya itu yang dia inginkan. Dia ingin hatinya juga ikut yakin, tapi sejauh yang dia rasakan hanya perasaan bersalah karena dari pesan-pesan Junmyeon yang diterimanya pria nun jauh disana itu seperti menaruh harapan besar pada Yixing, sedangkan hatinya sendiri tak bisa menerima itu. Yixing sedang merenung sekarang, memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan untuk menghentikan harapan Junmyeon tanpa harus menyakitinya.

 _Diing..._

Di tengah pandangannya yang mulai kosong, Yixing terhenyak dengan bunyi ponsel disampingnya. Dengan perlahan dia mengambil dan membuka aplikasi chattingnya berharap itu bukan dari

 **Kim Suho**

"hhhh" , Yixing menghela nafas dan mulai membaca pesan yang dikirim Junmyeon.

.

.

.

-' _teruntuk kau,_

 _Padamu yang kusebut senja, ku padamkan bara, kuhabisi dahaga, kuletakkan cinta dan asa._

 _Bukan lantaran aku menyerah_

 _Sebaliknya, lebih dari sebaliknya (bahkan)_

 _Kau yang mengajarkanku bagaimana meletakkan warna,_

 _Menjadi "antara",_

 _Menunjukkanku betapa mahalnya pengorbanan dibanding luka_

 _Darimu, aku belajar hakikat tulus, ikhlas dan setia_

 _Kita bagai lelakon yang (seolah) tak sengaja bertemu pada panggung yang sama,_

 _Kaulah nama yang kuhadirkan pada ribuan prosa dan romansa_

 _Jejak yang membekas tak pernah mampu sekalipun ku pungkas_

 _Sebab dari kaulah aku belajar tak menipu diri_

 _Seandainya hati itu dapat kita bagi, sedari dulu takdir itu pastilah dapat kita pungkiri_

 _Teruntuk kau yang kusebut bahagia,_

 _Terima kasih telah melengkapi bait rumpang di halaman hati ini_ '

Yixing terpaku, perasaannya lebih kacau sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin Junmyeon jadi sepuitis itu, dia lantas menyimpan ponselnya tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk membalas pesan yang baru saja dikirimkan Junmyeon. Yixing menumpukan sikunya diatas meja dan menyangga kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat diatas kepalan tangannya.

"hiks, Junmyeon...aku harus bagaimana?..."

-FIN-

Datang lagi...

Ini based on true story ya... dan itu story saya huhuhuuu :'(

Maaf kalo saya malah buat JoonXing jadi baper padahal kan mereka berdua harus bersatu yak...

Secara keseluruhan apa yang saya alami memang seperti itu, selisih umurnya segitu sampe masalah tinggi badannya juga begitu, wajahnya juga menipu baby face gitu lah pokoknya makanya saya sama temen-temen ngira kalo dia masih sepantaran atau mungkin selisih 1-2 tahunan, laaaadalah ga taunya jauh banget, hancur hati adek.

Termasuk pesan yang terakhir itu, yang ngebuat akhirnya aku bikin ini jadi FF, nggak tau dia dapet kata-katanya darimana tapi sumpeh waktu baca pertama kali itu menyentuh banget, secara lagi jomblo kan bawaannya seneng ya ada yang nge-romantis-in gitu #plakk

Dan sebenernya pas dia bilang kalo selisih kami 10 tahun aku ga sekalem Icing sih, asli heboh saya sampe guling-gulingan di kasur, secara sebelumnya ane kepikiran buat naksir tapi langsung menguap begitu saja... haaahh, ini krisis terberat dalam hidup –lebay sih-

Yasudah deh, maap kalo saya curcol... buat yang mau review sambil ngasih solusi atau review cuma buat sekedar ngasih solusi boleh deh cuss, bagi solusi terbaik saya sudah siapkan hadiah. Stok flying kiss Suho sama Lay masih sisa dikit di toples –cemilan kali ah- tar saya bagiin :D

Okee, salam cinta dari SuLay :*


End file.
